


【朱白】鹿先森乐队

by cartoonkattun



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong Character Combinations, Bottom Bai Yu/Top Zhu Yilong, M/M, 鹿先森乐队
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonkattun/pseuds/cartoonkattun
Summary: 朱一龙：音乐梦的唱片机有你的声音木吉他弹奏我的好心情白宇：路途不错的风景我留下足迹等待你一起去度个假期啦啦啦啦啦啦啦~啦啦啦啦啦~这就是一篇跟鹿先森有关又无关的脑洞小合集~
Relationships: Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong
Kudos: 6





	1. 你喜欢海却不喜欢山

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鹿先森乐队《你喜欢海却不喜欢山》
> 
> 风给了我所有它见过的山谷  
> 山谷给了我所有开过的花  
> 花朵给了我所有的晨露  
> 而我却在等你  
> 河流给了我所有它洗过的沙石  
> 沙石告诉了岸边所有走过的人  
> 走过的人唱给我所有动听的歌  
> 而我却在等你  
> 你说你喜欢每一座城市都是一句晚安  
> 你说你喜欢海却不喜欢山  
> 你说你看到了这些就会对我微笑  
> 所以我在等你  
> 冬天的阳光给了我所有的温暖  
> 所有温暖抱着我讲了所有的故事  
> 每一个故事里都有一个美好的梦  
> 而我却在等你  
> 你说你喜欢每一座城市都是一句晚安  
> 你说你喜欢海却不喜欢山  
> 你说你看到了这些就会对我微笑  
> 所以我在等你  
> 你说你喜欢每一座城市都是一句晚安  
> 你说你喜欢海却不喜欢山  
> 你说你看到了这些就会对我微笑  
> 所以我在等你  
> 你说你喜欢每一座城市都是一句晚安  
> 你说你喜欢海却不喜欢山  
> 你说你看到了这些就会对我微笑  
> 所以我在等你

“前往普吉岛的旅客请注意！您乘坐的……”  
朱一龙站起身，背上背包，走向排队登机的队伍。他四处望了望，没能成功锁定目标。他低头掏出手机，一边跟着队伍慢慢往前挪，修长的手指一边在屏幕上飞快地滑动。

朱一龙看着那行字，有那么一瞬的愣神。他瞄了瞄前面，快轮到自己了，于是先放好手机，掏出护照和机票给地勤检查。  
即将走完登机通道，抵达舱门时，裤兜里又传来了手机的震动。

朱一龙忍不住想舔后槽牙，发现口罩框在脸上有点碍事，于是作罢。他直接把手机揣回兜里，进机舱找位子去了。  
“42A……”  
抬头寻找行李架上贴着的座位号，低头对机票的时候，发现眼前竟是一顶熟悉的黑色渔夫帽。  
“你好，麻烦让我进一下。”  
听到声音，渔夫帽的主人立刻抬起头，几乎被宽大墨镜遮去半边的脸上，嘴角扬得都快咧出界了。  
“嘿嘿，我比你早到。”  
侧过身子让朱一龙进去，白宇哼着小曲，修长的手指在没被裤子遮到的膝盖上跟着节奏起舞。  
朱一龙坐下系好安全带，偏头问白宇：  
“这么巧，正好买到了我旁边的座位。”  
“对——啊。”  
白宇一边哼着小曲一边扭头回话，在朱一龙眼里留下两道愉悦的弯月眉。  
“幼稚。”  
朱一龙也笑得眉眼弯弯。他靠着座椅靠背，指了指白宇的膝盖。  
“不冷吗，这才刚4月。”  
“没事儿。再说现在可是泰国最热的时候，捂成你这样非长痱子不可。”  
“随你。”  
正好有空姐从后面过来，朱一龙招了招手，要了一张毯子。  
“真不用。”  
朱一龙没理白宇，微笑着朝空姐道谢，随即将毯子卷起来，枕在了颈子后边。  
“我先睡一会儿，起太早了今天……”  
“行，等会儿来饮料了叫你。”  
朱一龙轻轻嗯了一声，看了看白宇在那儿低着头抓着手机聚精会神的身影，调整了一下坐姿，闭眼小憩去了。  
一个小时后，被空调吹得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了的白宇，将身子整个蜷在了座椅上。朱一龙替他关掉头顶的空调，用起飞前要的毯子将他裹得严严实实的。正好空姐推着餐车过来，他低声替两人要了饮料，又多要了一张毯子，给白宇垫着脖子。  
白宇被包得暖洋洋的，直接睡到了机上广播飞机开始下降了才醒。迷迷糊糊睁开眼，才发现自己被包成了粽子不说，竟然大半个身子都压在了朱一龙身上。  
“醒了？”  
“……嗯。”  
白宇还有些迷瞪，下意识地点了点头。他被裹得跟个蚕宝宝似的，只留了颗顶着渔夫帽的脑袋在外面。  
“哎，哎，出不来了。龙哥帮帮我。”  
解毯还须围毯人，朱一龙尽职尽责地把白宇从毯子里放了出来。他叠好毯子，塞回塑料套里，放进座椅前方的口袋。  
白宇看他这副模样，忍不住打趣道：  
“龙哥我有时怀疑你是不是真的白羊座。”  
朱一龙眨了眨无辜的大眼睛。  
“4月16号不是白羊座吗？”  
白宇默默朝自己的渔夫帽檐翻了个白眼。  
“我怀疑你是7月16号的。”  
顿了两秒，他接着说：  
“我说真的。你可别对我太好了……我会受不了的。”  
说这话时，他的眼睛不知在看什么地方，声音也像是压在了嗓子里，与其说是给身边人的，不如说是在提醒自己。  
朱一龙没有接话，眨了眨眼睛，把剩下的半杯水一饮而尽，收起小桌板坐好。  
两人安安静静地坐着，直到飞机平稳落地，降落在了普吉岛。  
一下飞机，白宇立刻掏出手机查询当地天气情况。显然，白宇还是做了功课的，不然哪敢在他家全能龙哥面前信誓旦旦地说现在正是泰国最热的时候。  
“你看你看，我没说错吧？外面35度呢——哈嚏！”  
朱一龙默默地斜了他一眼，从书包里掏出一包纸巾，抽出一张直接糊到白宇脸上。  
“打喷嚏的时候记得捂住口鼻！”  
“呜呜呜！”  
仿佛回到了《镇魂》时期被沈巍用手帕“粗暴糊脸”的赵云澜，白宇再次被朱一龙糊得一脸懵逼。眨巴了两下无辜的大眼睛，嘴角不禁扬起了愉悦的小弧度。他把纸巾团把团把塞进口袋里，迈开大长腿，三两步追上已经走到了前面的朱一龙。  
歌里唱得好听，信誓旦旦说要一起度个假期。但是拍完《镇魂》之后，两人的忙碌指数就直线上升，尤其是朱一龙，白宇时常吐槽他的人气是指数型暴涨，  
“龙哥你要是我手上的股票，那我现在肯定住鸟巢旁边那个天价公寓了。”  
“那我可不敢约你出来了，分分钟被黑出天际。”  
好不容易挤出了两人都有空的一个小长假，唱了大半年的愿望终于有机会实现了。挑选目的地的时候，两人不约而同地选了普吉岛。  
“心有灵犀啊龙哥！”  
朱一龙订好机票就把航空公司的信息转发给了白宇。白宇立刻去搜跟他相邻的座位——幸好旁边还有一个空位，于是就有了一开始的“这么巧，原来你坐这里”。  
事实证明：所谓巧合，大多有心至之，有意为之。  
虽然来到了异国他乡，但主要目的是度假而不是旅游，所以他们也没有找地陪，就包了一个三轮，看着网上的各种攻略，左手一串右手一包，荡到哪里算哪里。  
“诶龙哥你尝尝这个！好吃！嗯！还有这个这个！这个也好吃！”  
“等一下，你先把刚刚的靠鸟吃完——唔——”  
朱一龙手上端着刚刚买的没吃完的靠鸟芒旺，嘴里塞着白宇怼过来的菠萝蜜干，还要盯着对面吃得油光满面的人，以防他沾在胡子上的糖浆滴到白色T恤上，感觉自己简直堪比老妈子，都快要忙不过来了！  
“怎样，好吃吧？嗯，这个也不错！龙哥你尝尝！”  
“等一下……嗯，会串味……”  
这次来普吉岛，两人都带了潜泳的装备。不想在太喧闹的海滩上跟一大堆人一起跳海里下饺子，他们特意订了皇帝岛那边的酒店，准备在安静的酒店私家海滩上好好泡个两天。在普吉岛这边吃了逛了一圈，等他们搭乘酒店的快艇抵达目的地办理完入住手续，已经晚上10点多了。  
“好在有提前打电话跟前台说，不然要是把我们的房间退了……”  
“那我们就去海滩上露营。”  
白宇调皮地眨了眨眼，把其中一张房卡递给朱一龙。两人在各自的房门前停下，对视了一眼。  
“那个……”  
说起来，这应该算是他们今天严格意义上的第一次对视——就这样在无人的长长的走廊上。疯玩了一天，这会儿两人脸上倒是默契地出现了一丝雷同的尴尬。  
“晚安。”  
朝彼此点了点头，两人打开各自房门，拉着行李进屋去了。  
10分钟后，朱一龙接到了白宇打来的客房电话。又过了10分钟，两个人光着脚，走在了酒店的沙滩上。  
“龙哥你看这沙滩……哇，这要是我的私人沙滩……”  
“你一个官二代，不合适吧？”  
走了几步，发现原本同自己并肩的白宇落在了后面。朱一龙停下，回头就见白宇瘪着嘴，连胡子都有点往下耷拉了。朱一龙被他这副模样逗乐了，忍不住抿嘴笑了出来。  
“天天对着你也许很快就厌了。还是这样比较好，有空就过来住几天，什么都不想，纯粹出来散散心。”  
“嗯，也是。”  
白宇踢着人字拖，重新走回到朱一龙身边。  
“诶你沙子都踢我裤子上了！”  
“谁让你穿长裤的？这里又没蚊子。”  
“你这么说还真……等一，下！”  
朱一龙的手掌轻轻按在了白宇的左边侧脸上——两人离得极近，因为白宇个头稍高一些，朱一龙看他的时候视线微微上扬，从旁边看，倒显出了轻抚脸颊的暧昧来。  
“怎，怎么了？”  
白宇有些结巴地问道。朱一龙飞快地眨了眨眼，把手从他脸上拿开，摊开手掌展示那只被拍扁的蚊子。白宇不由得噗嗤一声笑了出来。他有些不好意思地移开视线。  
“看来以后还是得去蚊子少的地方。”  
“B型血，在哪儿都招蚊子的。”  
哥，给额留点面子成不？  
朱一龙走到岸边，蹲下来等海浪拍打上来的时候，沾了水洗掉手上的脏东西。白宇走到他身边蹲下，从口袋里掏出手帕递给他。  
“那个，谢了！”  
朱一龙接过手帕擦了擦。  
“我谢你才是。对了，手帕回去洗了烤干还你。”  
“哦，没事。”  
白宇的视线投向一望无际的大海。今晚没有风，海平面一线向远处铺开。海浪一声一声，轻轻拍打在岸上。  
“我都没问你呢龙哥，你怎么想到选普吉岛了？”  
“就……比较近啊，景色又好。”  
朱一龙也将视线投向远方，像是在回答白宇，又像是在自言自语：  
“要凑个假期，也不是那么容易的事了。”  
“嗯。”  
白宇点了点头。两人就这么静静地蹲在岸边，任海浪拍打上来，湿了各自的脚丫。过了一会儿，朱一龙问回白宇：  
“那你呢？为什么选了这里？”  
“我？”  
白宇笑着，扭头看朱一龙。  
“因为我喜欢海啊！你也知道我在西安长大，山看多了，当然想看海咯！”  
朱一龙笑了，忍不住打起响指，跟着节奏轻轻哼唱道：  
你说你喜欢每一座城市都是一句晚安  
你说你喜欢海却不喜欢山  
你说你看到了这些就会对我微笑  
所以我在等你  
早已领教过朱一龙的唱功，白宇忍不住打趣道：  
“等我什么？龙哥你可真是被演戏耽误了的歌手啊！真的不考虑一下影视歌多栖发展吗？”  
对啊，等你什么呢？  
朱一龙自嘲地轻笑一声，不知怎的就脱口而出道：  
“喜欢海不喜欢山，那还给人家起名巍巍高山？”  
白宇愣了片刻，反应过来便轻轻叹了口气。他站起身，拍了拍七分裤上沾的沙。  
“那是赵云澜，不是我。”  
对不起，是我入戏太深了，到现在还出不来——朱一龙默默点了点头，他也站起身，拍了拍自己的裤子。白宇看了看他，视线再度投向海平面。  
“我是赵云澜，是韩沉，是白起，是曹光，是章远，还会是很多很多角色……他们都是我，可他们不是白宇。”  
“嗯。你说得对。”  
白宇没再继续这个话题。他在裤兜里掏来掏去。  
“干嘛呢你这是？”  
“龙哥，你逮豁——机么得？”  
“噗！”  
白宇这半吊子武汉话说得着实有些出戏。朱一龙忍不住扑哧笑了出来。他赶紧收住笑容，用字正腔圆的普通话严肃道：  
“这位先生，海滩上禁止吸烟。”  
“哦……”  
白宇听话地点了点头。  
“那咱，回去？”  
说着转身就往酒店方向走。走了两步，他又回过头来，一本正经地问朱一龙：  
“辣里似用傻——嗯？沙——子点燃额滴心？”  
这回轮到朱一龙愣住了。他好一会儿才反应过来，有些不敢置信地快步追上白宇。他斟酌了半天，终于还是一巴掌糊在了白宇背上。  
“你才用傻子点心呢！”  
每一个故事里都有一个美好的梦——我想试着等你。


	2. 我们拥抱亲吻相爱的人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鹿先森乐队《我们拥抱亲吻相爱的人》
> 
> 我们拥抱亲吻相爱的人  
> 这城市已陷入了黄昏  
> 广场上那些相拥的人们  
> 一群鸽子飞过了头顶天空  
> 没有声音 没有声音  
> 这时的天空又下起了雪  
> 就像个孩子坠入了梦  
> 一瞬间突然变的孤单  
> 就像是那颗年轻的心  
> 谁还在为谁老去呢  
> 还唱着那些往日的歌  
> 我们拥抱亲吻相爱的人  
> 却又渐渐忘记了他们的姓名  
> 把他们都打湿吧 把回忆都唤醒  
> 感觉你的温度 还有你柔软的体温  
> 那些被白雪覆盖的层层的青春  
> 如同你的曾经  
> 还在为你歌唱  
> 为你流浪  
> 为你疯狂  
> 为你悲伤  
> 那些被白雪覆盖的层层的青春  
> 如同你的曾经  
> 还在为你歌唱  
> 为你流浪  
> 为你疯狂  
> 为你悲伤  
> 这城市已陷入了黄昏  
> 广场上那些相拥的人们  
> 一群鸽子飞过了头顶天空  
> 没有声音 没有声音

“嗯……嗯嗯……白宇，嗯……”  
朱一龙回忆了一下，小时候自打开始学泰拳，打到现在除了拍戏需要，能把自己这样压在门板上的，除了白宇大概没有第二个人了。  
“嗯……唔……”  
白宇的吻急切而热烈，如果说拍吻戏时的他贡献给对方和观众的是王者级别的接吻教程，那么现在的他，完全就像是一个情窦初开的懵懂少年，只知道用蛮力压制对方，仿佛少用一分力度，就显得少了一分真心和热情。  
朱一龙感觉背硌得有些疼，但他不想分心太多去加强那种不适。他在黑暗中回应着白宇的吻——不，准确来说应当是啃咬。他的手在白宇背上搭了一下，甚至向下滑了一截，来到了裤腰处，但他很快将手拿开。  
“嗯……”  
手……放哪里好呢？  
情急之下，他原本想扶墙的左手一下子摸亮了墙上的照明开关——  
“唔！”  
房间里亮起来的瞬间，白宇也像是突然清醒过来一般——他略显狼狈地往后退了两步，张了张嘴，却不知该发出怎样的音节。  
“嗯？”  
朱一龙双眼微眯，看白宇一步接着一步地往后退。  
“那个，我……”  
“直到进门前，我都以为你在开一个愚人节的玩笑。”  
“我……”  
刚刚还攻气十足的白宇，这会儿哪里还有一点刚刚的气势？他往后退一步，朱一龙便往前一步，标间不大，没一会儿白宇就被逼到了queen size的床边，一屁股坐到柔软的床铺上的时候，还弹起来了一下。  
“不是，龙哥我……”  
朱一龙左边膝盖跟着压上了床铺，欺身上前的气场直接把白宇逼得倒进床铺。  
“你早上打错字的时候，我已经忍你一回了。”  
“我，我那是手滑，啊不，不小心切到英文输入法了……”  
“那在海滩上说的话呢？”  
“那是……”  
“刚刚在门口呢？”  
啊……白宇心中叫苦不迭，简直要被刚刚的自己蠢哭……  
刚刚，也就是5分钟前——  
从海滩散步回来，两人一路无话，直到回到房间门口，朱一龙才率先回头，对站在自己身后的白宇道了声晚安。  
“早点休息，不然明早起不来看日出了。晚安！”  
“嗯。”  
朱一龙用房卡嘀开房门，注意到投射在门上的身后人的身影依然立在那里。  
“怎么了？不回房吗？”  
朱一龙没有回头，边问边打开房门。他的手握在门把手上，身体随着推门而入的动作微微停顿——就是那个瞬间，白宇的手从后面覆了上来，将朱一龙推了进去，跟着也挤进了房间，反手关门，将朱一龙压在了门板上，不管不顾地亲了上去……  
“嗯？怎么不说话了？”  
看到熟悉的居式磨后槽牙，白宇紧张地吞了吞口水。  
“我……”  
话音未落，男人掌心的温度就笼住了他的视线。感受到床铺的另一边也陷了下去，他有点无措地想要扭头，唇瓣却被同样的两片柔软包裹——  
“唔……”  
朱一龙刚刚步步紧逼，此刻的吻却很轻柔，蜻蜓点水一般，没有在白宇唇上多作停留，吮了一下便离开了。  
“嗯……”  
视线重新恢复清明，白宇有些迷茫地看着处于上方的男人。这个男人的长相或许不算惊艳，却相当耐看。乍一看当真如温润君子，但眼神的率直炽烈，可无法掩盖他白羊座与生俱来的热情。  
朱一龙单手撑着身体，望进白宇干净的双瞳。忽然，他发出一声轻微的叹息：  
“承认很难吗？还是，你会怕？”  
说完他率先别过脸，低着头眨了眨眼。  
“抱歉。”  
他正准备翻身下床，忽然被白宇拽住了悬空的那只手腕。白宇一手擒住他的手腕，另一手勾住他的脖颈，将他拉向自己，同自己唇舌相贴。  
“唔……”  
这一次两人都不再拘谨，纠缠的唇舌间溢出津液交换的啧啧水声。白宇曲起左腿，压住朱一龙的侧颜，将他翻身压到身下。  
“刚才没准备好，不算。现在正式给你展示一下，传说中教科书级别唔……”  
主动权没掌握几秒，白宇就再次被朱一龙压到了身下。他俩仿佛较上了劲儿一般，从床中间滚到床头，又从床头滚到床尾。唇舌纠结的间隙，他俩没忘记扯掉身上碍事的衣服。四肢交缠的时刻，他们顺便踢掉了束缚欲望的外裤。  
“唔……龙哥你……唔唔……我去谁让你系皮带的唔……难拆，唔……”  
朱一龙的眸色变得更深了。他放开白宇被自己亲得红肿的唇，舌尖略过他的耳尖。  
“唔——龙，龙哥……”  
“嗯？早上发微信的时候可不是这么叫的。”  
白宇听着他低沉的像是刻意压在了喉咙里的嗓音，只觉喉咙一阵发紧，还在底下跟朱一龙的皮带做斗争的爪子也不由得停了下来。  
“早，早上？”  
他拼命眨眼睛，越眨越迷茫。眨着眨着，视线就又被朱一龙的手掌遮住了。  
“唔……”  
朱一龙这次没有把他的眼睛盖实。他张开指缝，隔着缝隙舔吻白宇的眼睑。他的呼吸很慢，很重，打在白宇额前、眼上，热热的，潮潮的。白宇被他这般轻柔的亲吻软了身子，下面的两只手也不由得环抱住身上的男人，一边回应他的亲吻，修长的手指一边在他光裸的腰侧挑逗爱抚。  
“内啥……”  
白宇曲起左边膝盖，正好顶在朱一龙下身处。那处温度有些高得吓人，白宇非但不怕，还故意用膝盖在那处蹭了蹭。  
“直男做到这份上，够意思了吧？”  
朱一龙自鼻间发出一声轻哼。他低头看了看两人紧贴的下腹，不置可否地说：  
“嗯，是挺直的。”  
白宇被这样的朱一龙震惊了。他张嘴，发了几个无声的“啊”音，才慢吞吞地说：  
“想不到……你是这样的龙哥……”  
“怎样的？”  
许是朱一龙脸上的笑容过于欠揍，白宇懒得回答他，直接勾住他的脖子吻了上去——朱一龙忽然想起看过的一个白宇的访谈，说谈恋爱的话一天最少会吻三次，最久一次会有十几二十分钟。  
“哼，没事，还有一整晚呢！”  
把他们都打湿吧！把回忆都唤醒！  
感觉你的温度，还有你柔软的体温……


	3. 我会怀念此刻的我们

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鹿先森乐队《我会怀念此刻的我们》
> 
> 你听着 听着 笑了  
> 可为何有泪水在眼眶中  
> 遇了 念了 也累了  
> 就好像开始就已经到了最终  
> 起身 告别 相送  
> 今夜风凉望你心暖安康  
> 别说了 我懂 我懂  
> 无非假装着去生活一切没什么不同  
> 我会怀念此刻的我们  
> 怀念此刻的风  
> 这属于我自己的感动  
> 我会怀念此刻的我们  
> 怀念你此刻的颜容  
> 即使再不会与你相拥  
> 起身 告别 相送  
> 今夜风凉望你心暖安康  
> 别说了 我懂 我懂  
> 无非假装着去生活一切没什么不同  
> 我会怀念此刻的我们  
> 怀念此刻的风  
> 这属于我自己的感动  
> 我会怀念此刻的我们  
> 怀念你此刻的颜容  
> 人生总太多有始无终  
> 我会怀念此刻的我们  
> 怀念此刻的风  
> 这属于我自己的感动  
> 我会怀念此刻的我们  
> 怀念你此刻的颜容  
> 即使再不会与你相拥  
> 我会怀念此刻的我们  
> 怀念你此刻的颜容  
> 即使再不会与你相拥

白宇醒的时候，屋子里只有走廊灯亮着。暖洋洋的鹅黄色，加上软绵绵的被窝，让他忍不住咂了咂嘴，翻了个身准备继续睡——  
“呜……”  
腰好像有点酸……腿也是……  
困困虫还没被完全赶跑，他皱着眉不愿睁开眼睛，大脑却已经开始缓慢地复盘昨晚发生的事了。  
“我……亲了龙哥……然后，滚了……呃，没滚出去，滚了床单……后来，去洗澡……然后又……”  
朱一龙想着白宇应该还没醒，进门时特意放轻了脚步。谁知一进屋，就见白宇骑着被子，在床上一边滚一边咆哮：  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
从起床就开始在心中练习，企图化尴尬为甜蜜的居式morning call，最终呈现在白宇面前的却是一脸懵逼的一眨一眨大眼睛。  
“……”  
“啊……”  
白宇抱着被子从床上坐起来，一手抓头顶的鸟巢一手背到后面去捶背。  
“你回来了……”  
不知是因为刚起床还是因为昨晚使用过度，他的声音很是沙哑。朱一龙给他倒了杯水。  
“先别说话了。”  
白宇倒也不客气，接过杯子，咕咚咕咚几口灌了下去。  
“哈……”  
朱一龙很自然地接过白宇递过来的空杯，放回到吧台那边，又折返回来。  
“那个……”  
白宇拍了拍身上的被子。朱一龙心领神会，走到床边，在白宇身侧坐下。他坐得笔直，两手规规矩矩地握拳摆在膝上，活脱脱一个犯了错误等待班主任责罚的小学生。  
白宇不由得嗤笑一声。  
“昨晚不挺能的嘛，啊？”  
“我……”  
朱小朋友拘谨脸红，说话吞吞吐吐，哪里还有一点昨晚在床上，在浴室里那副驰骋长安的英武模样？想想昨晚其实是自己先招惹的对方，白宇尴尬而不失烦躁地抓了抓头发。  
“你这一大早是去哪了？不知道的还以为你畏罪潜逃了呢！”  
自己招惹在先是真，可想他一根正苗红的西北大汉，居然被一个南方小生（虽然他可手举80公斤铁）压得腰酸背痛，这口咽不下去的气哟……  
“哦，那个……”  
朱一龙急忙从口袋里掏出手机。  
“你昨天说想看日出，可我见你早上没醒，就去给你录了……”  
停顿片刻，他低下头，不好意思地补充了一句：  
“抱歉，害你没看成日出……”  
说着就要把手机递给白宇。  
“转过去。”  
冷冷的一声，直接把朱一龙献宝的手给吓得缩了回去。他默默地调整坐姿，侧脸对着白宇，端正笔直地坐在那里，一动也不敢动。  
颈侧有温热的呼吸靠近，他觉得有些痒，忍不住想缩缩脖子，却突然被刺扎了一下，紧接着是一阵被咬的疼痛——白宇大概是真生气了，一点也没嘴下留情，直接在朱一龙的颈子上留了两个不浅的牙印。  
“好了，你现在是白宇教的教徒了。”  
朱一龙没料到还有这么一出，忍不住噗嗤笑了出来。  
“笑屁！老子损失可大了这次……”  
嘴上虽然气噗噗，但朱一龙却明显感觉到手背上叠加了温暖。白宇用指腹轻轻刮了刮朱一龙的指关节。  
“早上起来发现没人，还以为你畏罪潜逃了。”  
“我……”  
白宇吊着眼睛看朱一龙，其中“老实交代，饶你不受”的意味不言而喻。朱一龙忙不迭供上自己的手机。  
“干嘛这是？让我猜锁屏密码呢？”  
“啊，哦，那个……”  
朱一龙臊红了脸，连着眨了好几下眼睛。他也没拿回手机，就这么结结巴巴地说：  
“密，密码，0613……”  
白宇愣了一下，随即咧开嘴角，解锁了朱一龙的手机。  
“记着呢，还。”  
朱一龙毫不犹疑地点头。  
“没有镇魂，哪有今天？”  
“敬镇魂！”  
白宇举起手机，摆出一个干杯的姿势——桌面是他和朱一龙快本掰手腕的特写。  
手腕特写。  
“可以啊，你。对了，你还没说你给我手机干嘛呢！”  
“那个……日出……”  
一讲到两个人之间的事，朱一龙又忍不住要脸红结巴。他放回膝上的手拘谨地握了几次拳，直到白宇的手掌再度覆上来，才慢慢放松下来。  
白宇的胡渣和着低沉沙哑的嗓音，浅浅地扎在朱一龙的耳畔：  
“昨晚又不见你那么畏手畏脚……”  
朱一龙的耳朵被白宇吹得都快滴出血了。他的喉头艰难地滚动几下，终于将话完整地讲了出来：  
“害你没能早起看日出，我就去海边录了下来。”  
“诶~”  
白宇豪情万丈地一巴掌扇在朱一龙背上，以资鼓励。  
“对嘛，你拍都拍了有什么不好意思的呢是吧！诶我手机呢，等等我找一下，哎哟腰，腰……”  
担心白宇在床上扭来扭去的又要弄伤腰，朱一龙赶紧按住他不让他乱动。  
“你小心点。趴下，我再给你揉揉。”  
说着先把白宇的手机找给他，然后把人摁到床上乖乖趴好。他从小跟着爸爸习武，推拿按摩的手法自然也受到言传身教。白宇被他按得舒服，哼哼了两声，手机也不玩了，脑袋埋进枕头里，感觉又有些昏昏欲睡了。  
“力道还可以吗？会不会太重？”  
“嗯……可以，没你昨晚重……”  
朱一龙脸一红，忍不住手上加重了些。白宇立马发出一声闷哼：  
“呜……”  
然后一颗毛茸茸的脑袋从枕头里探出来，带着水雾的眼睛企图发出愤怒的抗议，然而在朱一龙看来却只剩了撩人的味道。  
“好好揉！晚点还要去潜水呢！对了，你刚刚出去，看风浪怎样？好的话带上家伙冲浪去！”  
“那你快快趴好，给你揉完吃完早饭我们就可以去啦！”  
“哦对了，我还想吃昨天那个靠鸟！”  
“那样的话可能要坐船回普吉岛哦！”  
“啊？哦……”  
毕竟是私人海滩，再加上国王岛不像普吉岛、PP岛那样开发到了极限，除了住在酒店的客人，海滩上并没有多少人。或许公众人物都比较喜爱这样的冷门景点，白宇和朱一龙也不例外。两人在房间里磨磨蹭蹭到差不多10点，才到酒店的露天餐厅吃了一顿丰盛的早午饭。  
朱一龙戴着墨镜，半靠在木制的沙滩椅上，呼吸了几口带着咸腥味的海风。  
“唔……天气不错。等会儿潜水？你行不？”  
白宇斜了他一眼，用叉子把一颗圣女果插得汁水四溅，举起叉子递到朱一龙跟前。他一字一句，从牙缝里挤将出来：  
“没！有！哪！个！男！人！会！说！自！己！不！行！”  
事实证明白宇还是可以的——也有可能是朱一龙给他按完之后浑身舒爽，两人在潜水教练的指导下，潜下去到珊瑚群拍照，体验被小鱼群包围的奇妙感受。过了中午，海面上的风浪大了一下，白宇又兴冲冲地扛上冲浪板，冲进海里爽了一把。  
“龙哥！你来不来——”  
“什么——”  
朱一龙在岸上离得有点远，听得不是特别清楚。两人隔空喊话，竟莫名让朱一龙感受到了一丝青春岁月的单纯狂妄。  
是啊，想想两人相识，又因戏结缘，虽然之后再没有同框，但还能一起约着出来玩，还……变成了现在这样的关系，这难道还不够狂妄吗？  
“我问你下不下来——”  
朱一龙朝着大海的方向用力挥手。  
“我——看——东——西——”  
其实他们俩也没带什么东西出来，就手机、房卡还有浴巾这些。朱一龙就是觉得，光是看着白宇在那儿玩得喜笑颜开的样子，就特别……  
“白宇？——”  
怎么一转眼人就从视线里消失了？  
朱一龙有些不放心，往前走了几步，睁大眼睛沿着海岸线看了一圈——  
“白宇！”  
看到那个身着冲浪服的熟悉身影竟直挺挺地躺在海边，朱一龙吓得赶紧深一脚浅一脚底跑过去。  
“白宇！白宇！白宇你怎么了？！”  
叫了几声不见反应，拍他脸颊也没有动静，朱一龙吓得赶紧去探他的鼻息和心跳——还好，胸口的起伏还在，只是，怎么感觉有点不大对劲……  
“白——宇？”  
终于，在那儿摊尸装死的白宇演不下去了，噗嗤一声笑了出来。他翻身正要推倒朱一龙，却被对方用力一推，整个人摔进了沙子里。  
“哎哟！”  
龙哥这是……生气了？  
看到朱一龙举起的拳头，前臂上青筋暴起的瞬间，白宇知道自己玩笑开大了这次——他家龙哥是真生气了！  
他赶紧抱头道歉：  
“对，对不起，龙哥，我就是想叫你下来一起哎哎哎你轻点……”  
带着劲风的拳头挥到白宇脸旁将近1公分的位置堪堪停住，朱一龙脸上表情几度变换，终是松开了拳头。  
“你是演员，我不揍你脸。”  
说完起身往酒店方向走。  
“哎！龙哥！”  
白宇赶紧爬起来想去追，谁知朱一龙没走出去几步又折了回来，二话不说抓起白宇的手腕就走！  
“龙哥等等等，这是要去哎慢点……”  
被朱一龙连拖带拽的好不狼狈，幸亏这私人沙滩上没什么人，不然白宇觉得自己这脸该是丢大发了！朱一龙一路无话，直接把他拽到了一处偏僻地儿，将人往那巨大的礁石后面一甩——  
“哎哟我去，龙哥你这是要，哎你干嘛又扒我裤子！”  
“不给你长点教训？让你再敢恶作剧吓唬人？嗯？”  
“龙哥我错了，我真的，啊……救命啊！我腰还疼着，啊……”  
“活该你疼死算了！”  
“朱一龙原来你是这么……卧槽你居然出来玩水还带着套套！朱一龙我真是白认识你，唔嗯……”  
海浪一声一声，低喘一声一声。海风一阵一阵，起伏一阵一阵。待到两人酣畅淋漓，并肩躺在沙滩上喘息回味时，天已全黑了。  
“朱一龙……”  
白宇的嗓子哑得厉害。朱一龙应了一声，伸长手去够旁边的衣服。他想着白宇今天要在太阳底下冲浪，上岸了得多补充些水分，出门前兜里特意揣了一瓶水。他拧开瓶盖递给白宇。白宇用手肘撑起身子，朝那瓶子努了努嘴。  
朱一龙无奈而宠溺地笑笑。  
“帮我拿一下。”  
说完直接把瓶子塞给白宇——白宇本着不要打翻了浪费水资源的原则，只好接着。他正准备仰头灌水，忽然被人往后一带——  
“喂！”  
落入朱一龙温暖怀抱的瞬间，险些打翻的水瓶也稳稳当当移交到了身后人的手上。  
“吓死我了，唔——”  
“喝水。”  
虽说带着不容反驳的命令口吻，朱一龙手上的分寸却拿捏得很准。他看准白宇嘴的位置，尽量将姿势调整到让他方便够着喝水。白宇靠着朱一龙的胸膛暖洋洋的，嗦了两大口水之后懒劲儿也上来了，靠着身后的真皮沙发伸懒腰。朱一龙也不嫌弃，就着他喝完的水也灌了两口。白宇反手接过水瓶，拧上盖子放到一边，把手搭在朱一龙圈着自己肩膀的手臂上。  
两人就这么安安静静地靠着礁石坐着，看浪花一朵接着一朵拍打上岸。夜风吹在身上有些凉了，朱一龙觉着白宇的手背有些凉，低声问他：  
“冷不冷？要不要披上外套？”  
“没事。你冷不？”  
白宇扒着朱一龙的手臂，扭回头看他。朱一龙摇头。白宇的手指在朱一龙的前臂上有一下没一下地刮着，半晌，低声说了一句：  
“要走了……”  
朱一龙把白宇搂紧了些，过了好一会儿才回了一句：  
“谢谢你。”  
我会怀念此刻的我们，怀念你此刻的颜容，即使再不会与你相拥。  
白宇反手勾住朱一龙的脖颈。咸腥的海风掠起他的刘海。他拽过朱一龙，有些粗暴地吻住他的唇。  
我会怀念此刻的我们，怀念此刻的风，这属于你我的感动。


	4. 一起跳支舞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鹿先森乐队《一起跳支舞》
> 
> 花正浓  
> 你踏着风  
> 这夜色多温柔  
> 怎能无动于衷  
> 春天到来时  
> 你美丽妆容  
> 来到我身旁  
> 脚步从容  
> 一起跳支舞  
> 脸庞已泛红  
> 城市余晖下  
> 这舞步多优雅  
> 一起跳支舞吧  
> 爱情的甜蜜阿  
> 穿过古堡日落海峡  
> 脚下就开出了花  
> 花正浓  
> 你踏着风  
> 这夜色多温柔  
> 怎能无动于衷  
> 春天到来时  
> 你美丽妆容  
> 来到我身旁  
> 脚步从容  
> 一起跳支舞  
> 脸庞已泛红  
> 城市余晖下  
> 这舞步多优雅  
> 一起跳支舞吧  
> 爱情的甜蜜阿  
> 穿过古堡日落海峡  
> 脚下就开出了花  
> 花正浓  
> 你踏着风  
> 这夜色多温柔  
> 怎能无动于衷

回北京的飞机上，白宇照样卷着毛毯呼呼大睡，只不过来时是“不小心”睡到了朱一龙怀里，现在他直接预订了男人胸口的位置，系好安全带之后果断把横在两人之间的座椅扶手收上去，毛毯往脑袋上一蒙，就露顶渔夫帽在外面，挨着朱一龙的胸膛就开始补眠了。  
朱一龙好笑地推了推他，努力调整姿势让白宇靠得舒服些。  
“你小心扭着脖子。”  
白宇从毛毯底下露出两只滴溜溜转悠的大眼睛。  
“你不招我我就不会扭脖子。”  
说完不等朱一龙磨后槽牙，就赶紧把眼睛缩回毯子里去了。朱一龙过去便宠着白宇，现下两人终于狼狈为奸，更是惯得没边——不然怎么昨天在沙滩上被他那副假装溺水的模样吓得恨不得揍他一顿狠狠出一口怨气，最终也没舍得下手。  
他拆了一个枕头塞进毛毯里，摸索着探到白宇腰上。  
“起来一下。”  
白宇以为他真要闹，刚要皱眉，发现硌在腰侧的座椅把手上垫了一层软软的东西，比刚才更舒服了。白小猫被伺候得爽利了，探出半个脑袋，眯着眼睛朝朱一龙笑。  
朱一龙看过道上还有人在走动，只得用手在毛毯底下挠了挠白宇的手掌。白宇喉头一动，当真滚出小奶猫一般的轻响，爪子在毛毯底下擒住朱一龙的手指，跟逮着逗猫棒似的玩了好一会儿，才拱着脑袋睡了。  
……  
白宇感觉胸口里好像憋了一口闷气，怎么都出不来。紧接着有什么东西在自己的胸口上一下一下地用力按着，然后是脸上毛茸茸的扎得难受……  
“咳！咳咳！咳咳咳……”  
他猛地侧过身子，顺势拱翻了旁边的人，趴着狠狠吐了好几口水。  
“咳咳……咳……咳……”  
目光逐渐清明，他发现视线里除了细沙，还有一只毛茸茸的大手。他顺着那只手，一路向上看去——  
“妈呀！咳——咳咳——”  
结果好不容易从溺水的险境里逃脱的他，又被自己的口水给呛着了！那只毛茸茸大手的主人什么话都没说（或者说根本就不会说？）只是把一个开好盖的椰子端进了白宇的视线。  
“谢，谢谢啊！”  
白宇傻愣愣地接过椰子，捧着咕咚咕咚往嘴里倒。虽然不像超市卖的那样从冰箱里出来，但椰青本身自带的清凉感，无疑成功安抚了他刚刚因为剧烈咳嗽而干渴辣痛的喉咙。  
“哈啊……”  
把椰青喝了个底朝天，白宇还反过来头朝下倒了倒，确定里面已经被自己嗦干净了，这才想起旁边还坐着全程旁观的救命恩……呃，恩猴？他有些窘迫地举了举手里的椰青。谁知对方竟然毫不犹豫地从草裙后面摸出一把砍刀！  
“你，你要干嘛？”  
“椰肉，能吃。”  
“妈呀你竟然会说人话！”  
敢情眼前这个毛茸茸围着草裙头发如蓬松的茅草堆的……不是猴子，而是——传说中的荒岛野人？  
白宇不禁又往旁边缩了缩。那人左手端着椰子，右手持刀，手起刀落，很快就把椰子劈成了几瓣。他抓起一瓣递给白宇。  
“不要浪费。”  
“呃……谢，谢谢……”  
白宇接过那瓣椰子，一边打量着跟前这个奇怪的野人，一边小口小口地咂着白嫩清爽的椰肉。  
“嗯！好吃！”  
那个野人也抓起了一瓣，咔嚓咔嚓地咬着椰肉，脸则是看向茫茫的大海。  
“补给船每个星期三来一次。你还要再等6天才能离开这里。”  
“啊？哦……”  
很快吃完自己手上那块，白宇犹豫了一下，终于还是伸手又拿了一块。  
“所以，你是……岛民？”  
“守岛人。这里是无人岛。”  
他忽然抬头看了看天上的云，然后“噌”的一下站了起来，一把抓住白宇的手，拽起人来就往岛的深处跑去。  
“诶我还没吃完，哎哟慢点……”  
原本看这哥们儿打扮，还以为他当真野人一般风餐露宿幕天席地，原来在岛上还是有小木屋可以住的。两人一路狂奔，前脚刚踏进屋子，豆大的雨点就噼里啪啦地砸了下来！  
“天啊！”  
白宇看着屋里仅有的一扇窗户上，打在上面的雨点如瀑布一般淌下，心里不由得暗暗庆幸：自己要是晚一点漂到岸上，在海里碰上这种阵势的大雨，那必然是活不成了！  
“那个，真的，谢谢你！你的救命之恩，我……”  
谁知一转头，屋里已不见了人！  
“嘿！老哥！人呢？”  
房间不大，白宇向左向右各扭一次身子，就把房间打量完了。他倒是没想到，这位守岛人居然还喜欢看书，墙上钉了几排木架子，整整齐齐地码了几列书在上面。  
“啊，这里还有个门。”  
白宇发现了一个类似后门的矮门，弯腰推门出去，他在雨幕之中发现了一个紧挨着木屋的棚房。那个守岛人正在棚房里搬运柴火，见白宇出来，腾出一只手摆了摆，示意他回屋里去。  
“什么——”  
雨砸在地上顶棚上乒乒乓乓直响，白宇在雨幕之中看不清楚，便扯着嗓子喊了一句：  
“你——说——什么——”  
然后一截柴火棍就朝他这边飞了过来！好在这件飞来横伙他还是看得清楚的，吓得脑袋一缩，赶紧躲回屋子里去了。  
岛上的雨来得去得也快，酣畅淋漓一通猛砸，下了差不多一个小时，太阳就再度剥开厚重的云层钻了出来。白宇见雨停了，便赶紧放下手里的书，又从刚刚那个矮门钻了出去。  
“我说，你……”  
就见那个守岛人在棚房里坐着，旁边有一口火烧得正旺的大锅。  
“你，你你你要炖了我？”  
“洗澡水，你的。”  
白宇这才注意到，那口烧着的大锅不远处，还摆了一个半人高的大木桶。他乖乖闭嘴，踱步进了棚房。站在棚房里正好能看到不远处的海岸，看到重新恢复风平浪静的海面，很难想象十几分钟前，那里还曾惊涛骇浪大雨倾盆。白宇轻声问道：  
“你为什么会来这里守岛？”  
“喜欢，便留下了。”  
锅里的水噗噜噗噜沸腾冒泡，守岛人把锅扛到木桶边，从旁边的木架上取过一个木勺，往桶里舀了几勺。  
白宇听到水舀进木桶里的声音，凑过去扒着桶壁往里看。  
“这里面……冷水哪儿来的？”  
守岛人手里的木勺朝上举了举。  
“刚接的。你试试水温，可以就进去。”  
说着把木勺丢给白宇，去棚房另一头拿了个木盆，独自一人往海边去了。  
乘船落水，漂到海边，被人救起，这一天的经历简直跌宕起伏，白宇将整个身子浸入木桶之中，很快就被热气熏得昏昏欲睡——直到嘴里被塞进了一块带着碳火香气的鲍鱼。  
“唔——唔？”  
“起来吃饭。衣服给你烤干了。”  
白宇迷迷瞪瞪的，举着木签，嘴里的鲍鱼嚼了好几口，才逐渐回过神来。  
下过大雨之后，守岛人在海边捡到了不少贝壳。两人在海边架起篝火，白宇心满意足地吃了一顿虾贝晚餐，眼睛都笑弯成了天上的月牙。  
“哎呀，你对我这么好，又救我命又给我做好吃的还给我烧洗澡水，我都不知道该怎么谢你了！对了，我还不知道你尊姓大名呢！”  
“反正这是无人岛，名字什么的……”  
“这不合适……”  
白宇突然欺身上前，一脸无辜地朝守岛人眨了眨眼，顺便递给他一串微焦的扇贝。  
“尝尝我烤的？”  
大概是因为洗干净了，白宇身上并没有那种“直男”的汗味。或者是他洗完澡后又喷了香水？因为他身上有一股淡淡的玫瑰香味……守岛人大概太久没有如此长时间跟人类相处了，即便带着野人装扮的伪装，脸也在月色下以肉眼可见的速度蹿红。  
这夜色多温柔，怎能无动于衷？  
他有些迟疑地接过那串扇贝。  
“朱，朱一龙……”  
然后飞快地在扇贝上咬了一口。  
“嗯，盐抖多了一点……”  
“哦，那我改进一下。”  
说是要改进，可白宇却没拿签子去串另外一个扇贝。他朝对面的男人伸出手。  
“朱一龙先生，趁着月色，听着海浪，围着篝火，一起跳支舞吧？”  
说着也不等守岛人回答，直接把人拽了起来。  
“你看你，离得火太近，脸都烤红了。”  
一起跳支舞？脸庞已泛红。  
想不到这男人力气还挺大！守岛人被白宇这么一拽，一个踉跄差点栽进他怀里。他赶紧站稳，将两人的距离拉开些。  
“你，你哪像死里逃生……”  
“正因为是死里逃生，才要好好庆祝一下啊！对吧？”  
说着一手同守岛人十指相扣，另一只手直接就扶上了他的腰。  
“痒！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈原来你怕这个，那再来一下？”  
“喂！”  
守岛人一边躲避白宇的攻击，一边伺机反攻。可怜白宇空有一堆理论知识，在沙滩上跑起来哪有守岛人熟练，没几步就左脚绊右脚摔了个……  
“小心！”  
没能摔成满嘴沙，因为守岛人及时拉住了他。白宇身子往后一倒，守岛人重心不稳往后坐了个屁股墩，他则一屁股坐在了男人腿上。  
“唔……”  
“啊，对不起对不起！你没事吧？”  
白宇手忙脚乱地爬起来，赶紧把守岛人也拽起来。  
“你没事吧？对不起啊，我有点重……”  
正要伸手去拍守岛人腿上的沙子，男人却忽然避开了他的手，转过身去背对着他。  
“我，我没事……谢……”  
白宇似乎也注意到了什么，有些尴尬地放下手。他面朝大海的方向看去。今晚风很静，浪很轻，隐隐约约还能看到远方的海岛。  
“啊，那个！”  
白宇一指远方，海面上凸出来的一处阴影。  
“那个岛上该不会有古堡吧？”  
守岛人闻声也向白宇手指的方向看去。  
“好像是。那边是个海峡，传闻以前有贵族在岛上定居，修了个古堡。”  
“啊，这可真是众里寻他千百度……”  
白宇不由得感叹命运的奇妙。  
“是叫日落古堡海峡吗？我本来是坐游轮去参观那个的，结果船开到那边，大家一窝蜂涌到甲板上，我就给挤下去了……”  
守岛人有些诧异地看着白宇——他说自己的生死劫，就跟说报纸上看到的新闻那么平静。男人看了看天上的云，又看了看海面。  
“明天。划船带你去。”  
……  
白宇被自己的傻笑弄醒了，蒙着脑袋眯了眯眼睛，刚要动弹，忽然听见外头有女声说了一句“你们感情真好！”吓得他身子一僵，整个人都绷直了！  
也不知道龙哥会怎么回答……白宇心里暗戳戳的，既惶恐又期待，然而等了半天都没听见动静，又过了好一会儿，他才感觉毯子被轻轻拍了一下。  
“醒了？”  
白宇探出半个脑袋，眨巴了两下还略带惺忪的睡眼，小声嘟囔：  
“你刚刚回答人家了？”  
朱一龙抿嘴笑出两个酒窝，做了个噤声的动作。  
“你叫人家不要说？”  
“我叫她不要吵醒你。”  
白宇也抿了抿嘴，从毯子里钻出来坐好。朱一龙从座椅前方的夹子里取出面包。  
“饿不饿？刚刚见你睡得熟就没叫你。”  
机上广播再次响起，说是马上就要降落了。白宇抽出塞在座椅前方的杂志，打开举到朱一龙跟前。  
“干嘛呢？快下降了都。”  
朱一龙低声问。白宇努了努嘴，示意朱一龙抓着书页的一边。朱一龙一时摸不准他要做什么，刚拿起自己那边的书页，杂志就啪的一声盖脸上了。  
“你……”  
白宇把另外一边书页拍在自己脸上。杂志挡住了两人也就仿佛隔开了外面的世界，白宇侧过脸，嘴唇在朱一龙的嘴角上贴了好一会儿，才放下杂志坐好。  
朱一龙面无表情地坐在那里。白宇偷偷看了他一眼——果然耳朵红了一圈。白宇心里嘿嘿一笑，得意洋洋活脱脱就是一只偷腥成功的小猫。  
“哪天有时间，去个人少的地方跳舞吧？”  
一起跳支舞吧？爱情的甜蜜呀！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 串台加更：临时起意让北北去了趟无人之岛 罒ω罒


	5. 拥抱过后的漫长

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鹿先森乐队《拥抱过后的漫长》  
> 年轻的人们  
> 在爱情里感伤  
> 一起消磨着时光  
> 失眠的人在游荡  
> 地铁里戴口罩的姑娘  
> 拥抱过后的漫长  
> 还有人为雨而哭泣  
> 还有人在寻找意义  
> 你曾经最爱的那个人  
> 是否还在心疼你  
> 逆人群行走的中年人  
> 脸上还有天真  
> 怀念着谁的体温  
> 用耳机将自己  
> 与世界隔开  
> 等你回答的人已不在  
> 喜欢的总是来不及  
> 等待又让人着迷  
> 你总问为何相遇都变成失去  
> 每次秋意起人叹息  
> 得到索取都太用力  
> 与孤独一直在一起  
> 你望向我身后的那道目光  
> 让拥抱过后太漫长

演员也是上班族，还是没有固定工作时间的那种。朱一龙和白宇好不容易凑了个三天小长假，前脚刚踏上祖国大地，工作邮件就后脚跟着追来了。

两人不敢在天朝王土明目张胆地腻歪，连出机场都是心领神会地分开行动。好在现在科技发达，微信语音视频轮番上阵，倒没能给这新鲜出炉的热恋期降温的机会。

说是热恋期，俩大老爷们儿倒也不会小女孩似的叽叽喳喳，5分钟不回短信就开始追踪查岗。毕竟同为业内人士，忙起来怎么个连轴转法彼此心里都有数。白宇小孩子心性，遇着什么好玩的新鲜事都给他龙哥分享一下。朱一龙则是老干部作风尽显，每晚睡前雷打不动，汇报完当天工作行程及业绩，道过晚安才算。

5月3号晚上，两人照理开着视频，一边各自忙着一边有一搭没一搭地闲聊。互相道过晚安，白宇收线前忽然叫住了朱一龙。

“哥……”

“怎么了？”

朱一龙看了看时间。

“不早了，快睡吧！不许熬夜打游戏啊！”

“知……道……”

白宇其实是有事想跟朱一龙说的，但想了想觉得时机好像不太对。他晃了晃脑袋，拖着长音道：

“我就想问问，龙哥你明天准备几点过去？”

朱一龙翻了一下手边的行程表。

“还有最后一次带妆彩排，吃完中饭1点来钟进场吧应该。你呢？”

“我也差不多那个时候。搞不好还会碰上你咧！”

朱一龙刚准备接话，只听白宇又接着说：

“诶，低调！低调！”

想说的话于是化作了一声轻笑。朱一龙看着手机屏幕里头毛乱糟糟穿着大裤衩的居家大男孩，眼神温柔。

“那我就期待一下明天的有缘千里来相会咯！赶紧睡了。明天出门记得带齐东西。”

“知——道——啦——龙妈——”

说完光速道一句“晚安！拜拜！”就结束了通话。朱一龙看着微信界面里的“当前聊天已结束”消息框，愣了两秒才笑着摇了摇头，顺带磨了磨后槽牙。

期待归期待，毕竟那是万人瞩目的央视演播大厅，两人可不敢跟在剧组里似的，见面来个久别重逢的拥抱。

如果滚过床单就算确立关系，那两人也算正式交往好几个月了。说是热恋，除开滚床这事，白宇没觉得他和朱一龙跟之前在《镇魂》剧组里的相处模式有啥不一样。

自己大概还是太年轻吧？和别的年轻人一样，忙着在爱情里感伤。

“所以当时真的是鬼迷心窍了啊……”

车子快要开到央视演播大厅了。白宇拍拍脸，告诉自己接下来要集中精神专心正事了。他从车上下来，一眼就看到了停在旁边的朱一龙的车。原本没有太多表情的脸上，忽然就扬起了一个笑容。

朱一龙进到大厅，看到里面满满当当高矮胖瘦的脑袋，赶紧低下头，做了几个深呼吸。出道10年，即便是《镇魂》之后爆红，他依然学不会从容置身于片场之外的热闹场合。

于是他又想起刚进组那会儿，白宇带着他东逛西转，带着他一起玩……

真好，总算把这个可爱宝贝拥为己有了。

想到这里，朱一龙抬起头，目光如探头一般在人群里扫了一圈。他刚刚看到白宇的车了，果然是跟自己差不多时间到的。

白宇一进大厅，就对上了朱一龙过于明目张胆的找人目光。可惜现场人太多，他没他龙哥那么勇敢，便默默地从旁边走了过去——直到上了旋转楼梯，他才敢借着上楼拐弯的角度，朝楼下乌泱泱的长枪短炮眨了眨眼。

然后一忙起来，就顾不得想别的了。等他有空坐下来掏手机，就见朱一龙回了自己微信。一旁的琪仔刚想说靠着墙边休息一下，抬头就见老板又在看着手机傻笑，只好默默翻了个白眼。结果她白眼一翻，就正好翻到了忙完上来的朱一龙身上。

“呃，呃，呃……”

身体就像接受教官检阅的新兵一般，条件反射地立正绷直。朱一龙被她这一下惊到了，愣了两秒才噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“我有这么可怕吗？”

说完抬头看了一眼屋里。白宇听到外面有动静，一早就抬头朝外张望了。朱一龙对上他的目光，朝他做了个口型。

“去厕所。”

白宇一边从屋里出来，一边用口型回他。

“等我。”

※

上一次两人并肩站在洗手台前照镜子，好像已经是几个月前了。镜子里倒映出的朱一龙，没有微信里的双下巴。也不像镜头前那么耀眼。眼角的鱼尾纹夹着将落未落的水滴，看上去还有那么一点点小倦意，竟让白宇觉得无比真实。

白宇看着镜子里的朱一龙。朱一龙也在看镜子里的他。

“我接住了。”

刚刚朱一龙回给白宇的微信，现在由他亲口回复，并附赠wink一枚。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈龙哥，你实在不适合这个动作哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“我……我再练练……”

朱一龙对着镜子，挫败地抽了抽嘴角。白宇一边笑着一边推开一个隔间的门。朱一龙从镜子里看到白宇又对自己发射了一个wink——

“唔……”

朱一龙坐在翻下来的马桶盖上，两只手把着白宇的大腿。白宇恨不得自己的长腿装有伸缩开关，这样就不用蹬在央视爸爸的洗手间墙壁上，留下罪恶的脚印了。

“唔……呼……”

不想白宇享受的哼声被别人听去，朱一龙用手捂住他的嘴。白宇眯着眼睛，舌尖扫过男人带着薄茧的掌心。

朱一龙的眼神瞬间暗了下来。他两手按住白宇的背，将他拢到跟前，同自己起伏的胸口紧紧相贴。

白宇低头看着仰望自己的男人，显然很喜欢现在这个居高临下的姿势。他用只有两人才能听到的音量说道：

“你只有3分钟。”

朱一龙趁机舔了舔白宇的嘴唇。

“所以我不打算浪费时间来证明自己只能以速度取胜……”

“哼哼哼……”

白宇轻笑出声，修长的十指穿过男人的黑发。

“我有件事要跟你说。”

“嗯哼。”

朱一龙保持着仰望的姿势。不管对方是谁，朱一龙听人讲话时，总是习惯看着对方，表情如小学生一般认真。

白宇抿了抿唇。

“我想了好久，觉得我们不应该是这样的关系……”

感觉到抱着自己的手掌逐渐收紧，白宇的语速却没有变化。

“可是我一看到你，就他妈的好想你……这玩意儿……”

说到这里，他故意往前顶了顶胯——这下不光背上的衣服被揪得更紧，连喷洒在自己颈肩的呼吸都变重了。

果然啊，制服他家龙哥他还是很有办fu——

“c嗑——”

白宇差点没忍住痛叫出声，赶紧用没被抓住的左手捂住了嘴！

“你——”

看着自己光溜溜的前臂上多了一圈暗红的牙印，白宇几欲发作，但一想到不能在这狭小隔间里发出声响，只得愤愤地用修长的手指，在朱一龙得意洋洋的脸上狠狠戳了几下！

白宇手上是真的使了力的，朱一龙被他戳得生疼，心里却快乐得不得了——这下，自己的感情算是有了正式的回应咯。

“嘀嘀，嘀嘀……”

白宇的手表发出无情的催促声。他关掉声音，双手捧起朱一龙的脸，深情而用力地吻住他的唇——

“唔！”

白宇舔了舔沾到自己唇上的殷红，笑得仿佛一只奸计得逞的奶猫。他从朱一龙身上下来，踮着脚拉开一条门缝，确定外面没人，才一个侧身闪了出去。他走到隔壁的隔间，将门摆弄出一声吱呀响，然后走到洗手台前，一边洗手一边回头喊话：

“龙哥你好没？要不要我捞你一下？”

很快，朱一龙若无其事地从隔间里出来。他走到洗手台前，对着镜子里笑得蔫儿坏的白小猫磨了磨后槽牙，压低声音道：

“早知道就不帮你擦掉墙上的脚印了。”

※

白宇是被手机震动吵醒的。眯着眼睛在床上摸了半天也没摸到，迷迷糊糊睁开困眯嗒咚的眼睛，这才发现手机正安安静静躺在床头柜上。

想起来了，手机是朱一龙给他搁床头柜上的。

从央视出来之后一起吃了饭，白宇拍着胸脯说要送朱一龙去机场，顺便在机场厕所里跟他偷偷吻别，说是这样才有热恋中不忍离别的小情侣范儿。朱一龙当时既没表示反对，也没表示赞同，只是按住在座位上转来转去的幼儿园大班延毕的白宇小朋友，要他抓紧时间趁热吃面。结果吃完饭后，琪仔先张罗着帮白宇把大件行李车了回家，朱一龙根本不给白宇发表意见的机会，直接把剩下的行李左手一提，右手指挥着白宇在前面好好带路。

白宇没辙，只能晃晃悠悠地走在前面。小面馆离白宇家很近，很快就回到了。白宇站在家门口，一边掏钥匙开门一边跟朱一龙客气。

“哥，你说怎么好意思让你帮我拿一路……”

“你是该不好意思的。”

朱一龙进了家门，把行李往地上一放，鞋子一脱，直接就把1米83的白宇倒栽葱一般扛起往卧房去了。

“唔……喂！”

“啊，反胃吗？对不起对不起！”

朱一龙快步走到床边，将人放到床上，压着他接了一个绵长的吻。

“现在舒服点了吗？”

这都什么跟什么呀？白宇默默地翻了个白眼，抓着朱一龙的衣领回应他的亲吻。朱一龙笑着拍了拍他被发胶弄硬拱起的头发。

“热恋什么的……今天在大裤衩里不是已经热恋过了吗？我还是比较喜欢现在这种新婚状态……”

“滚啦唔……”

说着要朱一龙滚，大长腿却死死勾住男人的后腰不放。朱一龙顺着白宇的意思，同他滚到了一起……

白宇在床上滚了一圈，滚到床头柜那边，摸过手机点开——朱一龙发了一张背影图，照片里的他戴着耳机，身着卡其色夹克，背后的图案是一朵硕大的红玫瑰。

过了一会儿，朱一龙又发过来一张图片。

白宇知道他家龙哥已经到香港了。他揉了揉眼睛，打着打着哈欠突然噗嗤一声笑了出来，差点被口水呛到。他点开微信红包，给朱一龙发过去一个。

白宇嘿嘿一笑，蠕虫一般蹭啊蹭，靠到床头准备回信息，朱一龙的电话打进来了。

“干嘛~”

“不好意思啊，刚刚是不是吵醒宝宝了？”

“噫……你叫得好肉麻……”

白宇还煞有介事地把被子往身上拢了拢。电话那头，朱一龙的声音低低的，听着像是在笑。

“你发521比较肉麻吧？还带个点儿，怎么不发整的呢？”

“你，你可别想歪了。我就是看你微信零钱里还有402.79，想着给你凑个整。”

“好，你说是什么就是什么。”

两人又隔着屏幕腻歪了一会儿，白宇有些困，一边说话一边揉眼睛。朱一龙让他赶紧睡，主动挂了电话。

白宇看着屏幕跳回到桌面，手指在屏幕上划了两下。他特意设多了一页壁纸藏在最后，是网友做的《镇魂》第一集里两人面对面相视的手机壁纸。

他想，自己大概是那一眼对视开始，就已经无法自抑地喜欢上朱一龙了吧？

你望向我身后的那道目光，让拥抱过后太漫长——朱一龙几点走的，他已经记不得了。只记得自己在昏昏沉沉之中，被轻轻地抱了一下。

唉……这才刚分开4个多小时，就已经这么想他了……


	6. 春风十里

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鹿先森乐队《春风十里》  
> 我在二环路的里边 想着你  
> 你在远方的山上 春风十里  
> 今天的风吹向你 下了雨  
> 我说所有的酒 都不如你  
> 我在鼓楼的夜色中 为你唱花香自来  
> 在别处 沉默相遇和期待  
> 飞机飞过 车水马龙的城市  
> 千里之外 不离开  
> 把所有的春天 都揉进了一个清晨  
> 把所有停不下的言语变成秘密 关上了门  
> 莫名的情愫啊 请问 谁来将它带走呢  
> 只好把岁月化成歌 留在山河  
> 我在鼓楼的夜色中 为你唱花香自来  
> 在别处 沉默相遇和期待  
> 飞机飞过 车水马龙的城市  
> 千里之外 不离开  
> 把所有的春天 都揉进了一个清晨  
> 把所有停不下的言语变成秘密 关上了门  
> 莫名的情愫啊 请问 谁来将它带走呢  
> 只好把岁月化成歌 留在山河  
> 把所有的春天 都揉进了一个清晨  
> 把所有停不下的言语变成秘密 关上了门  
> 莫名的情愫啊 请问 谁来将它带走呢  
> 只好把岁月化成歌 留在山河  
> 我在二环路的里边 想着你  
> 你在远方的山上 春风十里  
> 今天的风吹向你 下了雨  
> 我说所有的酒 都不如你

****“尊敬的乘客，我们的飞机马上就要起飞，请系好安全带，调直座椅靠背……”** **

****空姐已经在向他们这边走来，但朱一龙的注意力仍停留在窗外。李婵拍了好几下他搭在扶手上的手背，朱一龙这才回过神来。** **

****“婵姐……”** **

****“系安全带。”** **

****“不好意思啊……”** **

****朱一龙赶紧坐正身子系好安全带，顺便朝迎面而来的空姐扬起一个如窗外春色般灿烂的微笑。** **

****李婵从座椅前方口袋里抽出杂志，随意翻了翻。** **

****“说吧，是不是出发前吵架了？”** **

****“啊？”** **

****朱一龙愣了好几秒，才反应过来李婵说了什么。** **

****“哦。嗯……”** **

****李婵知道自己跟白宇的事，朱一龙在她跟前自然是没什么好隐瞒的。而且也不知是女人的感情雷达天生敏锐，还是李婵已经修成了经纪人界的得道高僧，自己跟白宇之间但凡有些风吹草动，她都能觉察出来。** **

****“没事。”** **

****“最好是。”** **

****李婵哗啦啦翻了一遍杂志，合起来插回到前面的口袋。她从手提包里拿出笔记本，一条一条查看朱一龙的行程。** **

****朱一龙本打算从座椅下方的书包里掏出剧本来看，可手一碰到文件夹的硬壳，他就如同触电一般，飞快把手缩了回来。** **

****“龙哥，不是我说你，你看看送你跟前的这些剧本……现在想想《镇魂》的本子还是不错的呢！”** **

****“《镇魂》是有特殊意义的，没得比。”** **

****“是，没错。我俩的关注度也的确是因为《镇魂》起飞的。可是龙哥，这又不是四大名著，我俩不可能靠它红一辈子的。”** **

****“和坐吃山空的人一起，没意思。”** **

****白宇说完这句话就走了。原本想着出差前腻歪多一会儿的两人，却是闹了个不欢而散。** **

****“没意思啊……”** **

****白宇说这话的意思，是要跟自己分手了吗？** **

****朱一龙用力闭了闭眼睛。他不敢想——他好不容易才让白宇放下这样那样的顾虑，同自己的手握到了一起。虽然两个人平时都是有话直说坦诚相待，可要是就这样分手了……** **

****李婵点赞事件，朱一龙自然是知道的。虽然她是自己的经纪人，可是秉承工作生活分开的原则，朱一龙也只会在被问起的时候才含糊几句。** **

****李婵一直不看好他俩的恋情，用她的话说，红了之后多少眼睛盯着，粉丝倒还罢了，那么多营销号等着挖料卖钱，他俩稍微有个风吹草动……朱一龙想起白宇被知乎莫名其妙黑成那样，心里别提多难受了。他想保护他的小白，可又怕他受伤都是因为自己……** **

****李婵有段时间甚至给他推送了不少星座公众号，旁敲侧击两只白羊在一起只会角顶角两败俱伤。朱一龙委屈地想：要是白羊座男生都不能理解白羊座男生，那还有谁能理解他呢？** **

****一路上醒了就胡思乱想，想着想着又睡过去，昏昏沉沉的，总算是飞到了罗马。** **

****※** **

****朱一龙这次是来参加品牌的活动，顺便杂志取材的。因为日程排得挺紧，所以他一到机场，就开始换衣服做准备了。** **

****白宇依然没有回他微信。他例牌报了平安，开始马不停蹄投入到工作中去。** **

****有一组杂志要在街头拍摄。他看着街两旁的露天咖啡店，人们三三两两坐在那里聊天，散漫而惬意。他也曾想过，有一天和白宇一起，就坐在太阳下，一手翻书一手端茶，享受一天当中的悠闲时光。** **

****可是他俩都太忙了。特别是自己，最近基本都在剧组杂志现场几头跑，稍微有点空闲时间，也大多是白宇在将就自己。** **

****朱一龙的皮鞋在青石板上嗒嗒敲响。李婵去跟品牌对接人联系，只留了助理和摄影师跟朱一龙一起。摄影师是一个叫Joe 的浓眉大眼小哥哥，长相看起来像是地中海国家的人。他拍照手速很快，摆好pose选好角度，等光线来的瞬间“咔咔咔”几下，很快就拍出来了。** **

****朱一龙看过预览，感觉效果不错，心想地中海的阳光也没有网上说的那样只会让人慵懒嘛！** **

****然而朱一龙闻着飘在巷子里的咖啡香味，看着远处从桥头纷纷起飞的海鸥，一想到还没来得及好好享受这里的阳光就要马不停蹄赶往下一个行程，他倒有点不满摄影师小哥哥的高效了。** **

****“Hey Yilong！Come on！”** **

****朱一龙不过发了一会儿呆，小哥哥居然就已经拽着自家助理找到一个露天位，坐下来开始点单了。** **

****朱一龙有些无语地笑了。Joe非常热情地拉开旁边的座位。朱一龙走过去坐下。** **

****“Don't worry. We still have 50 minutes. They won't be available until the scheduled time.”** **

****朱一龙像被瞬间打通了任督二脉一般豁然开朗。确实，提高工作效率不该是为了更快开始下一项工作，而应该是为了给自己争取更多休息时间。** **

****正好有一束阳光斜斜地打在三人坐着的方桌中央，几滴金黄的光点洒漏在了新端上来的餐盘上。朱一龙没来由地鼻子一酸。他赶紧眨了眨眼。** **

****“This is a good day.”** **

****Joe呷了一口卡布奇诺，指了指朱一龙身后。朱一龙回身去看。太阳有些刺眼，他用手挡了挡。** **

****“The sun, the white clouds in the blue sky. Oh look at those flying seagulls, and that hot girl！”** **

****Joe** ** ****指完这个指那个，随后** ** ****举起自己的咖啡杯，分别跟助理和朱一龙轻轻碰了碰。** **

****“This has been a good day，right？”** **

****埋单的时候，Joe正准备请店员开票，朱一龙按住了他，同时用眼神示意自家助理也别掏钱包。** **

****“Let me pay for it, please. Appreciate for the great lesson you taught me.”** **

****※** **

****没有给朱一龙回微信，白宇是心里憋着一口气故意的。他挣扎了那么久，才终于下定决心要跟这个男人在一起——他不能允许自己的选择有误。** **

****爸爸说，日子要自己过，面子要自己挣，关系要自己处。他记住了。不管将来名气大小资源多少，他都会全力以赴。所以他不希望自己拼命往前的时候，回头却见自己的伴侣还在原地，离自己越来越远。** **

****“虽然现在的我也没什么资格说他就是了……”** **

****那天说的话似乎重了些，白宇本想说过两天要不然还是自己服个软吧？结果一查微信——好家伙！朱一龙除了那句“我到了”，竟然一条都没给自己发！** **

****“妈的，这是要铁了心跟我分手啊？”** **

****结果摔完手机第二天，负责他们片区的邮局小哥竟然来敲门了——要不是他跟那小哥在楼下面馆碰过几次，他都要怀疑这是送信诈骗了。** **

****“白老师，有您的明信片。朱老师老浪漫了，哈？”** **

****“哈？”** **

****白宇一脸懵逼地看着手里那一叠被橡皮筋捆在一起的明信片。** **

**_**敬启 小白** _ **

**_**抱歉迟复。难得有空街角喫茶，受人指点醍醐灌顶，思量许多。如你所言，流量虽好却不长久，需花时间沉淀心思，筛选资源，以达进步之目的。今后仍将不骄不躁，勉励前行。还望时常鞭策，以资警醒。** _ **

**_**再拜 老朱** _ **

****白宇被朱一龙突如其来的文绉绉弄得哭笑不得，敢情这人几天没给自己发微信，是忙着文艺复兴去了？** **

****白宇又翻到另外一张明信片。** **

**_**吾爱卿卿** _ **

**_**若非遇见你，我怕是无法真正领悟，邓林之阴初见昆仑君，何以惊鸿一瞥，乱巍心曲。我常感觉自己置身梦中，想不通自己何德何能受你宠爱？思无所获，想来唯有倾我所能，不负你二两真心，许你任性妄为了。** _ **

****再翻一张。** **

**_**你说我高冷，可再冷又怎么比得过翡冷翠呢？明明只是斜风细雨，却感到一丝春寒料峭。院墙上的花几里，雨滴顺着玫瑰盛开的花瓣滑落，清冷的阴天于是添了一抹鲜艳。** _ **

**_**我何其幸运，虽未读完所有智者写的书，也没掌握哲学的所有秘密，可就是因为心尖盛开一朵红玫瑰，生活便不再痛苦不堪。** _ ** **_ **注** _ **

****“老天，这家伙也太酸了吧！恶……”** **

****白宇收好所有明信片，揉了揉有些蒙雾的眼睛。** **

****他拿起手机，思考着是不是该象征性地给男人回一条“收到，已阅”，然而他却不小心点开了男人生日福利的直播视频。就在这时，手机突然响起，铃声正好跟视频里男人的声音叠在一起，吓得他手忙脚乱赶紧视频。** **

****“喂？”** **

****电话那头沉默了几秒，才传来熟悉的声音。** **

****“我……回到北京了。”** **

****白宇于是也沉默了几秒，才回道：** **

****“哦。我在家。还没吃饭呢！”** **

****一打开家门，朱一龙就看到了零零散散钉在客厅墙上的明信片。白宇趿拉着拖鞋，过来玄关替他拿行李。** **

****“喝遍地中海的美酒回来了？”** **

****朱一龙急忙摇头。** **

****“没。就跟品牌方的晚宴上碰了杯。哦对了，你爸上次说起意大利的红酒，我让朋友带我去庄园，买了两支。下次吃饭的时候带过去啊。”** **

****白宇凑到朱一龙跟前，小狗一般在他身上嗅了嗅。朱一龙把手里的东西都放到地上，两手圈住白宇的腰，直接把他从玄关抱到了客厅沙发上放倒。** **

****“嗯……”** **

****白宇长腿勾住男人的腰，同他接了一个绵长的吻。朱一龙用鼻尖蹭了蹭白宇嘴角的痣。** **

****“我都有你了，还喝什么酒呀？”** **

****这世上所有的酒，都不如你。** **

****

****注：化用王尔德《夜莺与玫瑰》。原文：我读了所有智者写的书，掌握了所有哲学的秘密，可就是因为缺少一朵红玫瑰，生活就变得痛苦不堪。** **


	7. 水生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鹿先森乐队《水生》
> 
> 你是一个好的聆听者  
> 刚到这座嘈杂的城  
> 本就该有些失措  
> 你说对么  
> 水生  
> 你默默的坐着  
> 听着吧台孤独的歌者  
> 这会安慰你不会理解你  
> 你说对么  
> 水生  
> 可是你我本就是今夜  
> 行路的陌生人  
> 坐在所有迷失的城池里  
> 三言两语度余生  
> 你我本就是今夜  
> 最寻常的陌生人  
> 在别人记忆中停留又走  
> 对么  
> 水生  
> 你说你的家乡种满槐树  
> 槐花白她都会摘给你  
> 在那些好的日子里  
> 你会想起么  
> 水生  
> 你和我一样总不愿改变  
> 可生活总把人推离从前  
> 如果明晨从此将不再来临  
> 你会在哪啊  
> 水生  
> 你我本就是今夜  
> 行路的陌生人  
> 坐在所有迷失的城池里  
> 三言两语度余生  
> 你我本该在今夜  
> 最疲惫的陌生人  
> 在别人记忆中停留又走  
> 你也是么  
> 水生  
> 你我本就是今夜  
> 行路的陌生人  
> 坐在所有的迷失的城池里  
> 三言两语度余生  
> 夜色反射在屋顶很美  
> 这里没人会说真话  
> 除了你  
> 你说对么  
> 水生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《沉默的真相》的杀伤力太猛，紧急插播一段

※

“Cut！好！停——停了！”

导演喊了两边停，白宇似乎都没能从刚刚的情绪里缓过劲儿来。他把脑袋抵在墙上，一遍接着一遍深呼吸。

“好了好了，小白。”

田小洁给白宇顺了两下背，赵阳把他从角落拽了起来。白宇用手在脸上胡乱抹了一把，接过一旁场记递来的纸巾。

“谢了。”

白宇的声音听上去很沙哑。他用纸巾捂住嘴，想说点什么，但声音里又不自觉地带上了哭腔。

“没事。没事。”

田小洁又在他肩膀上拍了两下。

“谢谢……谢谢……”

白宇的声音透过纸巾穿出来，闷闷的。导演从摄像机后面探出脑袋。

“小白啊……你最近好像一直都呆在组里吧？要不这样，拍完火锅店这场，你休息一天放松一下吧？”

赵阳在旁边跟着点头。

“可以的导演，我觉得。”

“不好吧，导演，这……大家都在这儿忙着呢，我怎么好意思……”

“正好我家里有点事，也想跟导演请半天假来着。”

田小洁也过来帮腔，朝着导演谄媚一笑。导演怎么会不懂田小洁的意思，他清了清喉咙，严肃地看着白宇。

“我怕你出不了戏，状态不行会影响后面的。”

被导演板起个脸盯着，白宇咬了咬嘴唇，惭愧得红着脸低头揪衣摆。他的余光忽然瞄到场外的助理——助理证抓着他的手机，朝他挥出一段有节奏的动作。

“长，短长，短，长，短，长，长，短长，长短……”

白宇在心里默默念了一遍这段挥手，哭得眼泪纵横的脸上扬起一个破涕的笑容——他家助理跟得他久了，也被老板逼着学了不少摩斯密码。有时在片场收到朱一龙发来消息，没法马上递给白宇的时候，就会像现在这样远程传递另一位老板的信息。

朱一龙到了。

白宇忽然觉得，自己从没有像现在这般想他。

想他。想见他。

白宇拽直被自己揪得起了皱的衣服，感激地看着导演。

“好吧导演，那听您的。我……半天，麻烦您准我半天假。谢谢谢谢谢谢！”

※

朱一龙知道白宇进组之后就一直没出来。他其实也只是习惯性的提早了半天到，顺便跟自家小白报备一声。他没想到白宇居然会请假出来跟自己见面，心里与其说是惊喜甜蜜，倒不如说有些担心——毕竟他俩都是认真看过原著《长夜难明》的人。

朱一龙搜索了一下住地儿附近的面馆，刚选好两家，门铃就响了。

“来了。”

确定关系之后，两人也就顺理成章进入了半同居状态。他俩有一个不成文的习惯，就是只要其中一人给另一人开门，即便知道对方能听到自己的脚步声，也要先应一声。

朱一龙开门，发现白宇身上穿的好像还是剧里的衣服——看这行头，应该是拍到江阳出狱之后了。他把人让进来，锁好门后，先去箱子里翻了一套便装给他。

白宇无声地接过衣服，抿了抿唇，转身去了浴室。

等他换好衣服出来，朱一龙这才朝他张开双臂。白宇向前走了两步，整个人跌进朱一龙的怀抱里。

“辛苦了。”

朱一龙摸了摸白宇柔软的头发，在他侧脸轻轻吻了一下。他框在白宇背上的手往下滑，托住白宇的臀。白宇借势向上一蹦，1米83的大个子便像树熊一般扒在了男人身上。

“抱我。”

“好。”

两人做爱向来都是气氛正好水到渠成，印象中白宇这样刻意求欢的次数，朱一龙一只手都数得过来。他大概猜到白宇心里有什么事，却不打算求证。

白宇捧着朱一龙的脸，吻得异常急切，像密集的雨点一般砸在朱一龙脸上。他俩刚确定关系那会儿，从泰国回来就开始连轴转，两三个月见不到，也好像没有现在这么急切。

朱一龙托稳白宇，白宇两条长腿交叠在朱一龙的后腰上。他们一边吻着一边向床铺的方向靠近，最后相拥着双双倒在标间的单人床上。

“哈啊……哥哥……快点……”

白宇一边忙着同朱一龙接吻，一边手上不停，三两下抽掉他的皮带，随手往旁边一丢。皮带的金属扣在地上砸出“嗒——”的一声响。朱一龙根本插不上手，任由白宇连扯带拽的把彼此扒了个干净。

“小白，我去拿……”

“进来。现在。马上。直接。”

白宇主动握住男人挺起的硬物往自己身后戳。朱一龙却不愿在这件事上由着他乱来。

“起码你得让我拿点润滑的东西。”

朱一龙肩膀一垮，声音也跟着冷了下来。

“听话，宝宝。”

白宇握住朱一龙欲望的手顿了一下，眼泪无声地顺着眼角流了下来。朱一龙庆幸自己刚才顺手就把手霜放在了床头柜上，赶紧够过来，挖了一块送到白宇穴口。

他耐心地替白宇进行扩张，同时不忘凑到跟前，轻轻舔去他脸上不断滑落的泪水。

两人都没有说话，直到朱一龙扶着欲望慢慢潜进白宇体内，硕大的坚挺将他又紧又热的内壁上的褶皱一层一层慢慢推开，朱一龙才轻声说了一句：

“宝宝，我在。”

然后白宇一下子就哭出来了。

“呜呜……呜啊……哇啊……”

发觉自己哭得太大声了，白宇赶紧用手背去堵嘴巴。朱一龙扣住他的两只手腕压到颈侧，同他的十指紧紧扣在一起。

“哭出来就好了。哭出来就好了。”

白宇后来在采访里说，他以前从没放声大哭过。跟朱一龙在一起，再怎么放松再怎么随性，也不曾像受了委屈的孩子这般嚎啕大哭。

“呜哇……哇啊……啊——啊——”

朱一龙抱着他翻了个身，两人侧躺着在床上相拥。朱一龙就这么埋在白宇身体里不动，抱着他让他哭个够……

他是一个好的聆听者。

这会儿安慰你，不会理解你。

※

“嗝……哎天啊……嗝……”

白宇从浴室出来，手在胸口上抚了好几下，还是间歇性的打嗝。

“真的是……这都俩小时了吧，嗝……”

朱一龙接过他搭在脑袋上的毛巾，让白宇在床边坐好，自己直身而跪在床上，先替他顺了顺背，才开始帮他擦头发。

“你也不想想你憋了多少天？这嗝是一时半会儿能打得完的吗？”

“嘿嘿。”

白宇笑着，反手拍了拍朱一龙的侧腰。

“干嘛？”

“腰没事吧？刚刚那一蹦，怕把您那公狗腰给蹦折咯！”

“那你往后可只能骑乘了。”

冷不丁接了一招荤的，白宇没点防备，竟一下子接不上话来了。

朱一龙拿开毛巾，摸了摸他的头发，感觉差不多了，一记空投把毛巾投向窗边的小沙发。他从床上跳下来，在白宇身边坐下。

“我还想问你呢，会不会难受？”

白宇耳朵瞬间染上红色，一把抄过朱一龙的手，抓着晃啊晃。

“弄，弄干净的了好吧！”

他扣住男人的五指。男人虽然有啃指甲的毛病，但是每次事后检查，都会发现他把指甲修剪得干干净净整整齐齐——起码食指和中指肯定是这样的。

“对不起啊，突然就说来找你。”

朱一龙扣紧他的手。

“你能主动出来找我，我反而放心了。”

白宇轻轻叹了口气，身子一歪就枕到了朱一龙腿上。

“哥……是不是觉得我挺没用的？”

“我觉得没办法跟角色产生共情的演员比较没用吧？”

当初白宇拿到这个角色的时候，兴奋得就像得知自己金榜题名一般。能跟这么多优秀的前辈合作，能遇上这么一个好团队好剧本，朱一龙发自内心替他感到高兴。

可他心里也是有些害怕的。就像沈巍说赵云澜骨子里至情至圣一样，他从不怀疑他的小白对角色投入不够——他只怕他用力过猛，陷得太深，最后没办法从这个角色里走出来。

那种对自己信仰产生怀疑的绝望，那种绝望到尽头的无力，那种无力里挣扎求破的不甘……这些挫败的欲哭的无泪的情感，他俩一口气读完原著的时候，都曾有所体会。

所以他在白宇进组之后，不管有没有人回消息，都会坚持每天跟他发发语音。确认过行程后也尽量早一点过来。哪怕只有半天，能和他呆在同一个地方，就算不能见面，希望也能让他安心一些。快乐一些。

陪着他一起，坐在所有迷失的城池里，三言两语度余生。

朱一龙看看手表。已经快6点了。

“你要了多久的假？晚上回去吗？”

“嗯，就请了半天。虽然现在已经有点舍不得你了，哥哥。”

虽然平时白宇也一直“龙哥”“哥”这么叫他，但汉语就是这么奇妙，只需要多添一个字，就会给两人的关系平添许多色彩。

白宇伸长胳膊，在朱一龙腰上抱了一下。朱一龙刮了刮他的鼻梁。

“那正好了，我在附近找了饭点，吃完送你回去。”

“那个……火锅，咱就不……”

“原来我在你心里就只等于火锅啊？”

这个时候他的作用是让白宇暂时离开江阳这个角色，所以一切跟剧本有可能沾边的东西，他都要尽量避开。

“想着你可能好久没吃面了，搜了个陕西面馆。”

“哥哥你怎么这么好呢？”

白宇在朱一龙脸上吧唧一口，跳下床来找衣服。

“你等等啊，我换……”

“就穿我给你那套。”

朱一龙声音依旧温柔，却不容反驳。

“你穿来那套我给你装袋子放包里了。回去以后才准换。听到没有？”

白宇知道朱一龙这是为自己好。他站直身子，朝朱一龙露出一个腼腆的笑。

朱一龙拉过他的手，双手握住。他抬起头，眼睛直视白宇。

“我是谁？”

“朱一龙啊！”

白宇不假思索地回答。朱一龙又问：

“你是谁？”

白宇忽然笑了。他抽回双手，弯腰捧住男人的脸，给他来了一记一骑绝尘，超越所有剧中角色的深吻。

“我是你的白宇。”

他抵着朱一龙的额头，鼻尖上沾了温情的水珠。

朱一龙纠正他。

“你是你自己的。我是你的。”

白宇两只膝盖跪到床上，捧着朱一龙的脸，再次吻了下去。

你说得对。江阳只是我见过的最疲惫的陌生人。他会在别人，在我记忆中停留又走。

5分钟后，他忽然想起一件事，一屁股坐到朱一龙腿上。

“等等，这不合适……”

“什么不合适？”

“我吃完饭得自己回去，不然让组里的人看到可怎么……”

“你就说我仰慕廖凡叔叔已久，特意前来一睹尊容。”

那头，因为白宇请假而偷得浮生半日闲的大叔三人组，正在调火锅蘸料的廖凡忽然打了个哆嗦。他放下筷子，把面前的火锅当暖炉，直接将两只手往锅沿上靠了靠。

“那啥，赵阳啊，好像有点降温了哈？”


End file.
